La cita
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Mexico y Rusia planean la cita de Baja california y Moscu con ayuda de la familia del mexicano pero ¿que va pasar?-secuela de 'Crecen tan rápido'-advertencia Lemmon-mal summary pero denle una oportunidad


Tengo mucha inspiracion y imaginacion (arcoiris igual al de bob esponja) haci que soy muy rapidaaaa

**Avertencias**-RUSMEX y un metiche USA y baja california x moscu y aparicion de los demas latinos, hermanos y hijos de baja california y mexico respectivamente Y UNA QUE OTRAS GROSERIAS y

**LEMMOOOOOON **

**Mexico-**chico alegre y amable un poco intrometido y lanzado y tambien un poco tsundere,papa de baja california y sus demas hermanos

nombre-Jose Emiliano Hernandez Carriedo Vargas

aparencia-cabello negro revoltoso y piel morena y ojos color cafeoscuro

**baja california-**lean ''crecen tan rapido'' y alli encontraran sus datos

nombre-Fernando Emiliano Hernandez y apodo Pancho

aparencia-cabello castaño azachable y ojos avellana,piel canela un poco palida y tiene un rulo igual al de italia

**Moscu-**un chico posesivo y brusco pero de buen corazon y tierno a diferencia de su ''papa'' rusia, el es menos tenebroso

aparencia-cabello plateado azachable y ojos violetas,piel palida

nombre-Andrei Braginski.

**Rusia-**ese ya lo conocen XD

nombre-Ivan Braginski.

* * *

-¿QUEEEEE- Esa fue la reacción de sus hermanos, hijos y ''papas''

-Fernando va tener una cita con Andrei-afirmo Jose

-ENTONCES HICISTE TODO ESE PUTO ESCANDALO SOLO PARA ESO-Grito el gemelo de baja california norte,Baja california sur que tenia la piel mas morena y un rulo hacia el otro lado y unos ojos color mas oscuro y su nombre es Alejandro

-Vamos no fue tan exagerado

**Flashback**

Alejandro estaba disfrutando de su sueñito donde golpeaba a sus hermanos mientras ellos decian lo genial que era y su ''Papa'' mexico le daba mucho oro y lo coronaban como el mejor estado de todos hasta que...

_RIIIIIING RIIIING_

-Hijo de la-agarro su telefono y hablo-¿que quieres?

-MIJO,MIJO ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIAAAAA TE NECESITAMOS,YA LLAME A MIS HIJOS,PAPAS Y HERMANOS Y FALTAS TU, VEN A MI CASA ESTO ES UN ROJO4352

-ROJO4352 TRANQUILIZATE APA ALLA VOY-Exclamo mientras se ponia sus pantalones y camiseta ignorando que eran la 3.21

-APURATEEEEEEEEEE

rojo4352 era cuando habia una emergencia mundial de los latinos e municipios,aunque le pusieron ese nombre lo pusieron entre los gemelos que el otro era en idioma chino

**Fin del flasback**

-si no exageraste-dijieron con sarcasmo sus hijos estados

-che mexico ¿para eso interrumpiste mi sueño de belleza que infantil-dijo Argentina un chico rubio con ojos verdes que tambien tenia un rulo y tenia bolsas en sus ojos

-WEON ni tu hables y callate que una vez tu exageraste solo por que tu hijo buenos aires hizo una emergencia solo por que no sabia que color de ojos contactos queria ponerse-Exclamo un chico de cabello cafe y ojos iguales conocido como Chile que tambien tenia bolsas

-Al menos no era de relaciones amorosas-dijo resignado el rubio

-Oigan tranquilos -esa era la voz de un chico castaño y piel palida quien acariciaba su llama, era Peru

-mejor sigue Jose-Dijo el chico mas moreno y alto conocido como Brasil quien era solo su primo

-'ta bueno como decia les pido ayuda para la cita

-Fusososososo claro que lo hare todo por mi querido nietecito ''snif''recuerdo cuando me lo encargabas y yo le cambiaba los pañales

-CALLATE ,COMO QUE TU LE CAMBIABAS LOS PAÑALES MAS BIEN YO LO HACIA BASTARDO, y si yo tambien ayudare

-¿y nosotros que ganamos?-preguntaron sus hijos estados mientras lo veian desafiante a su ''padre''

-oigan sabian que Moscu tiene hermanos solteros-comento picaramente mexico viendo como sus ''hijos'' se sonrojaban

-lo haremos-afirmaron todos

-'ta bueno llamare a Ivan

-CHE es decir ,nos llamo a las 3.00 am y aun asi aceptan su propuesta-Exclamo furioso Martin

-sip-dijeron como si nada y se fueron hacia Mexico a ver cual era el plan

**Preparados para la cita**

-Ok aliento freso listo y ropa perfecta, alli voy-Dijo Fernando saliendo de su habitacion hacia la sala donde lo esperaba Moscu para su cita

estaba apresurado todos sus hermanos,tios y ''abuelos'' estaban alli con el y no queria que lo traumaran y algo peor

''_hay no__'' _penso mientras daba los pasos mas rapido

**en la sala**

Andrei sudaba frio tenia un millon de ojos mirandolo directamente y frunciendo el seño pero por gracias a jesus cristo santo su ''papa'' Rusia estaba alli pero hablando con Mexico pero cuando se referia a hablar es decir besandose y abrasandose

-Cheee tu eres Moscu-dijo misteriosamente argentina

-''cofcof' si señor

-weon no tienes por que asustarte-dijo neutral chile

-sip

de repente un chico parecido a Mexico pero con el cabello lacio y piel mas blanca aparecia y parecia el mas bajo de todos

-hola soy Pedro mejor conocido como D,F es decir ciudad de mexico-dijo muy frio el chico

-ah hola mucho gusto-sonrio sinceramente al chico que tenia los ojos entrecerrados

-hm...oye de tus hermanos quien es el mas bajo y menor-dijo dedicandole una ceja alzada

-eh pues yo creo que es San Petersburgo- dijo extrañado por la pregunta del menor

-¿es guapo? ¿como es? ¿cuales son sus gustos e intereses?

-eeeeehh-no sabia como responder eso, ya estaba que del susto toda la familia del baja californiarno mas los hermanos le hacían preguntas sobre los suyos. de pronto aparecio el gemelo de su cita

-''cofcofcof'' mucho gusto soy baja california del sur,pero llamame Alejandro, y bueno no vine para platicar ,solo te advierto-de pronto todos los hermanos aparecieron y tenian ojos rojos y un aura oscura-le haces daño y sufriras la ira azteca

Andrei por poco iba corriendo hacia su papa pero gracias a dios aparecio la persona especial.

-ya llegue-dijo Fernando que al ver la cara de terror y alivio de Moscu, rio internamente

-que bueno

-Bueno nos vamos-dijo apresurado Fernando

-no,no,no,no, ustedes no van a ninguna parte mas bien nosotros nos vamos-dijo Sonora quien se llevaba a sus hermanos,tios y papa y tal ves padrasto

Antes de que preguntaran Mexico empujo a los tortolitos en una habitacion y cerraba la puerta con seguro pero no sin antes guiñarles un ojo.

Fernando y Andrei Tenian la boca abierta estaban en una habitacion amplia con una gigantesca mesa llena de platos tipicos de los paises latinos y pasta y mientras musica de fondo española de parte de nuestro español favorito y al final y cosa que los sonrojo una cama con pétalos formando un corazon

Primero la comida estuvieron platicano de sus familias ,y una que otros cosas

-Hahahaha en serio belarus te amenazo con que la recomendaras buena esposa para Rusia-dijo a carcajadas Fernando

-siii me aterre mucho, no entiendo parece como si mi tia Ucrania fuera la unica normal de los hermanos-dijo tambien riendo-Papa no dejaba de llorar y exclamar''veteeeee''

**en otra Habitacion**

Todo el mundo estaba riendo excepto Rusia quien tenia un aura por el comentario de su hijo pero como lo oyeron pues ''casualmente'' estaban en una habitacion con muchas pantallas de plasma grabando a los ''Tortolitos'' mientras comían palomitas y unas que otras chucherias.

-HAHAHAHAHA CHE MEXICO QUE VALIENTE TU NOVIO-dijo en carcajadas Martin con sarcasmo

-WEOOON CALLATE UNA VES MAS POR QUE UNA VES TE ASUSTASTE SOLO POR QUE VISTE A UNA CUCARACHA-dijo furioso chile

-pero manuuuu era gigantesca,media como una palomita-Despues de ese comentario dejaron de comer palomitas

-fusosososos miren como se sonroja mi nietecito se parece a un tomatito-Exclamo alegremente España-sabia que la musica española funcionaria

-CALLATE BASTARDO Y TRAEME MAS TOMATES

-oigan ¿que estan bebiendo por cierto-pregunto Peru

-lo tipico que puedo hacer, mezcle vodka y tequila a la botella-dijo Jalisco como si nada ignorando las caras de terror de Rusia,Mexico y Alejandro

-¿que hiciste queee-exclamaron los tres

-que pasa

-lo..lo que pasa es que..cada vez que Fernando bebe tequila mezclado con vodka se pone muy **UKE** y ebrio y dice cosas que lo hagan ver violable-dijo Alejandro recordando la reaccion de su hermano cuando lo bebio

-daaaa y Andrei cada vez que lo prueba se pone muy violento, y tambien ebrio-dijo Rusia preocupado

-acaso no te imaginas que va a pasar si estan adentro solos-dijo aterrado mexico maldiciendose por cerrar con candado y lanzar las llaves por una ventana

dicho ese comentario todo el mundo se sonrojo con mentes mal pensadas.

-HAY QUE ENCONTRAR ESA LLAVE-Exclamaron todos llendose corriendo por toda la casa gigantesca

**En la habitacion**

Todo paso tan rapido.

Moscu lanzo bruscamente a Baja california en la cama todo desnudado solo en boxers mientras gemia y Moscu se ponia encima de el besandolo con lujuria y pasion recorriendo con su lengua toda la boca del pequeño.

pero por mala suerte les faltaba aire se separaron pero lo unico que los unia era el hilo de saliva y Moscu mordia y besaba el cuello de su victima mientras este jadeaba y arañaba su espalda luego Andrei hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a los pezones rosados y oscuros del pequeño, los besaba y mordia casi parecia que queria arrancarlos

En un acto sensual Fernando se puso arriba de Moscu y bajaba lentamente hasta el boxer de su dominador los bajo lentamente y se exito mas al ver que esta muy duro como una roca y su gran tamaño como un tronco

puso la punta de su lengua que era rosada y humeda en la punta del miembro dejando lleno de placer a Andrei quien gemia, poco a poco se acostumbro en lamer solo la punta pero de un segundo a otro ya hacia el vaiven, arriba hacia abajo y abajo hacia arriba

-ahhh..ahhhh-gritaba de placer Andrei

Fernando seguia en su trabajo y decidio apretar la entrepierna causando un jadeo de su dominador y antes de darse cuenta una gran cantidad de semen empapo su cara como una regadera pero mas lenta .

Andrei lamio la cara todo el semen de su victima y ahora era su turno puso las piernas de su victima en sus hombros mientras masturbaba su miembro de la victima.

toda la semilla del pequeño estaba regada en su mano y la uso como lubricante

el primer dedo

-aaaah..ahhh

-¿estas seguro de esto-pregunto el mayor

segundo dedo

-siiii hazme tuyo solo tuyo por favor

tercer dedo

-te equivocas pequeño...ya eres mio y solo mio entendiste-y puso su miembro palpitante en el agujero de la victima y lo metio como mas

-aaahhhhh..es muy grandeee-sollozo el pequeño

-es...muy apretado...-gimio de dolor y placer el dominante pero poco a poco se acostumbro hasta el punto de que se corriera en su victima y luego salio de el acostandolo en su pecho tapado de sabanas ya manchadas de semen mezclado con un poco de sangre

-soy solo tuyo Andrei-dicho eso su victima callo al cansansio y durmio

-ya lo se-tambien se puso a dormir apretando mas al cuerpecito en su pecho

**Mientras tanto afuera...**

-HAHAHAHA QUE BUENO QUE EL HERO ENCONTRO TU LLAVE VERDAD JOSEPH-Era USA que quien sabe donde aparecio

-Es Jose pinche gringo y ¿que hacias en mi casa-pregunto alzando una ceja furioso seguido por sus hijos

-hahahaha vine a visitar a mi vecino favorito y amado

-Da gracias por encontrar la llave USA pero ya te puedes largar-dijo inocentemente cruel Rusia quien andaba con un aura oscura

-CHEE ya basta, ya que abrir la puerta antes de que sea tarde-dijo fastidioso Martin junto a Manuel

-fusososososo un momento ¿y Lovino,Luciano(Brasil) y Julio(Peru)

**Lovino**

-CHIGIIII QUE CANTIDAD DE TOMATES EN ESTA HABITACION

**Brasil y Peru**

-oye sueltame crei que ibamos a ayudar a nuestro sobrino-dijo Julio

-voce te haces el dificil

-GYAAAAAAA

**volviendo**

-YA HABRE LA PUTA PUERTA-Grito desesperado Mexico

-LISTO NADA DIFICIL PARA EL HEROE-Exclamo Alfred-AHORA DAME UN BESO

Lo unico que recibio fueron mordidas de todos los chihuahas de cada estado y cierta llama lo lanzo hacia los angeles literalmente pero luego bajo hacia nueva york

-MIJO ESTAS BI-Mexico se quedo en shok junto la pandilla, su ''querido'' hijo cubriendolo solo sabanas

Resultado-Toda la pandilla se desmayo y se golpearon la cabeza y fueron al Hospital y ahora estan en coma

**2 semanas despues**

-Que bueno que despertaron al fin-Exclamo Fernando con Andrei en una habitacion del hospital con toda la familia del bajacaliforniarno con vendas en la cabeza y hasta Rusia

-ta'bueno pero me podran explicar por que andan muy felices-pregunto Alejandro

-Antes carnarles les quiero presentar a algunas personas-de repente Baja california se hizo un lado deja entrar como 31 albinos totalmentes atractivos pero diferentes estilos

D.F se sonrojo un chico albino de su tamaño y tal vez edad se paro en frente de el

-Hola soy San Petersburgo ¿y tu-el chico le dedico una sonrisa calida al moreno

-soy..soy el D.F soy pedro

Cada albino se acerco a cada estado mexicano juntandose hablando y riendo

-bueno mijo que querias decirnos-pregunto Jose a su hijo que se sonrojo

-fusosososo ¿que pasa Fernandito-pregunto dulcemente su abuelo

-listo Andrei-el otro asintio

-que pasa-Rusia pregunto preocupado

-Abuelo españa y papa Mexico van a ser bisabuelos y abuelos respectivamente-dijo Fernando abrazando a Andrei quien acariciaba su panza

un silencio profundo se inundo...

resultado-otro desmayo y otro golpe y 2 semanas mas de coma

-''snif'' sabia que tenia que ser en otro momento-dijo cansadamentente Fernando

-tienes razon

* * *

que tal parecio muy raro no

se me ocurrio algo con quienes quieren emparejar a nuestros estados mexicanos

quieren continuacion

por lo menos 5 reviews y lo hago XD

**proximo capitulo''baby shower''**

WAAAA MI PRIMER LEMMON WAAA PIDO SU OPINION Y COMENTARIOS

CON QUIENES QUIEREN EMPAREJAR A CADA ESTADO MEXICANO


End file.
